


Piggy-Backs

by BaconPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adorable, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, M/M, This is cute please read it, they met as kids, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconPie/pseuds/BaconPie
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have always found a space in each other's lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. This is my version of fluff. All mistakes are mine.

When they were little, about five years old, Dean would piggy-back Cas across the park, where they would then stop, to get icecream, sitting down at a bench, watching the ducks and gulls swarm, looking for chips or bread. Then, when they were finished their treat, Cas would carry Dean on his back, pretending to be an airplane. 

At twelve years old, Cas had come out to Dean, telling him he was gay. Dean's reaction was as if Cas had told him he had liked Elvis over ACDC. Accepting. 

Dean had patted him on the arm, telling him he didn't care if he was gay, or a robot. He would always be his best friend. He then took Cas to the same park, walking with him as they shared the music coming out of Dean's MP3, and Cas remembered clearly as he took Dean's hand in his.

At fourteen years old, Dean had told Cas about his new girlfriend. Cas was happy for his friend, though jealous of the girl, Lisa. Dean had been mad that his best friend had not liked the girl, resulting in a fight. 

They didn't talk for three weeks, Cas making a new friend. When they finally did talk, Dean apologised, kissing him on the cheek, telling him he and Lisa had broken up. Cas had flushed red, letting the other boy keep kissing and caressing his face. Dean had never gone futher than about one kiss in a night, this night being a definite record breaker. 

Cas kissed him back and then they decided to watch Transformers.

When they were seventeen, Cas was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. Dean had wept beside him, telling him he was going to be ok. That he had to pull through.

One year of chemo later, here Cas was, alive and well, kissing Dean's stomach. Dean had moaned, under his breath, telling Cas he loved him.

Cas had recalled telling him right back, taking him and kissing him. 

At twenty years old, Cas had gone to Harvard while Dean went to some measly college in Conneticut. They missed each other, but eventually stopped talking, having the burden of school and seperate states on their shoulders.

Eventually, one day, Dean called Cas, as he was in the middle of a self session, thinking about his longing boyfriend. He told him he loved him, but they both had to let go. 

Cas had cried himself to sleep that night, cradling the picture of his now ex. 

Dean did much the same, the feeling of breaking up with the love of his life destroying him.

Then, at twenty-one, they bith happened to visit their families in their hometown, both families going to the same park.

Cas had been walking with Anna, his sister, when he saw him. Dean. 

He was walking with another man, Sam. He had grown so much, almost a head taller than the older Winchester.

Cas had smiled descreetly, walking past Dean. Dean stopped, turned and ran up to Castiel, smile on his face, hugging the other male from behind.

"Cas, I'm sorry," he apoligised, rudely interrupted as the smaller boy pecked him on the lips, kissing him gently. He held Dean's face between his palms, kissing him sensuously.  

"I never stopped loving you," Dean breathed after a kiss. "I just wanted what was best." He smiled, guilt taking over his  
face."

"I still love you too," Cas smiled, kissing the man again. 

"I'm going to Harvard next term." Dean said proudly and Cas kissed him, rough, then made his way down to his neck, as Sam and Anna walked off together, fake disgusted, but both so happy for the pair. 

And it was the night of their wedding that the two ran along the park, Dean carrying Cas, on his back, piggy-backing him, pretending to be an airplane.


End file.
